


Little Leo

by OnoNoKomachi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnoNoKomachi/pseuds/OnoNoKomachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kun was always touching him. Hugging, pinching, teasing. But Kun wants...more. He can't help it, Leo is adorable. Sweet, naive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It the was the first morning during the World Cup. Leo and Kun shared a room like the always had. This tradition went back to the time when they first started playing for Argentina. They were much younger then.

Kun remembers the first time they roomed together. He was loud, mischievous. Someone who would prank you, then apologize while crossing their fingers. Tease his friends until they blushed red in embarrassment.

Leo on the other hand was quiet, almost to the point Kun thought he was mute. He soon realized that it was shyness. Leo liked to keep to himself. 

***

The first night that they shared a bed, it was bit strange. But it was nice having someone next to you, knowing you aren't alone.

***

Kun woke up first. He kicked the sheets down a little. Following the damp patches on the sheet, his eyes settled on Leo's crotch. He wondered if it was the first time that happened.

Curiosity got the better of him, and he pressed his fingers to the damp fabric. Leo stirred slightly. Rubbing the palm over the bulge, stirred something in Kun. 

Leo began to shift, showing signs of waking up. Kun pulled his hand back and pretended to be asleep.

***

That was the first time it happened.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun...is curious.

**2008**

It everything they could ask for. They are Olympic Champions. To say they celebrated would be an understatement. They call their families, and drink as much as they can hold or tolerance will allow.

It's a dream he does not want to end. But all things do eventually...

He makes his way back to their hotel in the Olympic Village. A bed sounds like heaven to him, considering how much he had to drink.

He clumsily fumbles with the door and blindly makes his way to the bed.He at first thinks Leo isn't there, but then feels rather than sees the lump of bodily heat. He gives up on pulling the sheets, too drunk and tired to make the effort.

He presses a kiss to Leo's hair, wondering if Leo has ever had a morning blow job. 

 

**The next morning...**

Kun wakes up first. His head feels like it will split and his mouth is sticky. A couple painkillers and toothpaste solve both problems. He climbs back into the bed, considering another hour of sleep, when he feels Leos shift. 

The comforter is below his waist, along with the sheets. His boxers barely cover his modesty, much less the hard on straining against the fabric.

He shouldn't, it is _wrong.  But he looks so innocent. Plus he is a heavy sleeper. What's one time?_

One time and that was it. Steeling his nerve, fingers slip under a blue waistband and pull past heated flesh. He feels a thrill go through him. He takes a moment to fully appreciate his friends anatomy. He is slim but toned, but somehow soft, _fragile._

A thumb slides over his swollen head, hips lifting, pushing, seeking more. He teases the slit, wanting to see how far he can take it.

A gasp, soft enough that Kun almost missed it, gives him his answer. Even if Leo is not aware of what is going on, his body is.

A buzz from his phone tells him that he an Leo have about five hours to be showered, dressed and packed. He will have to cut things a bit short. 

It is risky, but Kun figures a blowjob will speed things up. He removes his hand and in the next moment swallows his friend .

The effect is almost instant. Leo's hips jerk, then stutter, he comes in hot spurts. His eyes are slits and his cheeks are pink.

A few seconds to see if he is awake or not. Kun waits about ten minutes for "waking up " Leo. He sits up and realizes the mess on his stomach and the sheets. He blushes, unaware of the cause. Turning to go shower, he avoids looking at Kun. _What kind of dream did have?_

Kun smiles to himself. Gold wasn't the only thing he scored..


	3. Gentlemen's Wager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High on alcohol and bravado, Kun becomes reckless.

It was a friendly, like many they had played previously. Their opponent had been Portugal, and they thrashed them. A 4-0 scoreline. People had been saying the team wasn't very strong, even with a player of Ronaldo's caliber. 

All four goals scored within the first half. It felt easy...too easy. If they had been allowed they could have ended it there. But they played the full 90 minutes.

The locker room was full of laughter, cheering, celebrating. It wasn't often you got to beat team so thoroughly.

Kun searched for Leo, and noticed how the diminutive striker joked and laughed with their teammates. He knew, even if Leo wouldn't admit it, that it felt good to beat his rival.

There was no animosity between the two teams, they just didn't want to see each other win. It was the nature of competition, but that did not prevent them being cordial to each other when necessary.

*

It was Kun's idea. He had bet Leo that he couldn't drink more than him. He was quite inebriated to start with, and the booze seemed to carry away his decision making and inhibitions. They had started off with whiskey, then vodka....It was 10 shots in when Leo was forced to raise the white flag.

 

Something akin to guilt stirred in Kun's chest. The shock of possibly giving his best friend alcohol poisoning was a sobering thought.

Offering to take Leo to bed, he said his goodbyes then half-dragged, half-carried  the semi-conscious striker to their shared hotel room.

*

After a shower (Leo was drunk, he didn't want to risk drowning him), he managed to wrestle him into a pair of boxers. He had to roll him onto the bed, Leo wasn't heavy, but alcohol and sheets didn't mix. He settled for something like a taco, with the blanket thrown over him.

Kun flopped on to the other bed and drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

They had been so close, victory seconds away. In a perfect world, playing for penalties would have been acceptable. But not during the World Cup. Somehow Kun knew that if they didn't score before then, they would not be champions.

 

Premonitions are cruel. Leo had a chance, but Kun knew even before Leo's boot made contact that it was over. The ball cleared the net by a good 10 feet. The look on Leo's face said it all. They had lost the World Cup.

 

Germany scored in extra time, and the stadium exploded with cheers. The noise was deafening and a reminder of what they had failed to accomplish.

 

There was the awards ceremony, the presenting of the trophy. Kun counted silently. It was 28 minutes and 36 seconds before they were free to leave.

 

He rushed to Leo and dragged him away, ignoring the pats on his back, the shoulder squeezes. He wanted to get to the hotel as fast as possible.

 

It was a half hour before they made it back to their room, fighting autographs, and people celebrating in the streets. He stripped them both, a bit rougher than he meant to, and made quick of showering them both. He accidentally brushed over Leo's semi-hard cock, but there was no response from him. _Too absorbed in his own thoughts._

 

Kun helped Leo into a pair of boxers, and helped him into bed. He checked the time 3:00 a.m. Enough time to get some sleep and figure out what to do tomorrow.


End file.
